It is very well known to provide a key ring holder in which a key ring is carried by a loop which is designed to surround a belt and be retained thereby. There are a number of drawbacks, however, to known key ring containers of this type. For instance, it is customary for the key ring to be suspended below the belt loop with the result that the keys secured to the ring tend to rub against the clothing. Eventually, this will result in the clothing showing signs of wear due to the abrasive effect of the keys. Another drawback to many of the prior arrangements is that the loop surrounding the belt is rather readily detachable therefrom and can either be accidentally separated from the belt or can be removed without the wearer's knowledge by one wishing access to the keys carried by the key ring. A further drawback to the prior arrangement is that because the loop that fits around the belt is detachable, it is normally very difficult to provide an ornamental appearance to the key ring holder.
SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
The present invention is concerned with a key ring holder in which there is an elongated loop member designed to have a belt passed through it for support of the loop member by the belt, an eye member secured to the loop member in such a way that the eye member extends outwardly and downwardly from the outer wall of loop member, and a spring hook suspended from the outermost portion of the eye member so as to be spaced transversely from the inner wall of the loop member and hence from the body of the wearer, this spring hook being adapted to receive a key ring upon yieldable opening of the hook.
The eye member is preferably secured to the loop member by a shank which is disposed angularly with respect to the center plane of the eye member and extends along the bottom wall of the loop member parallel thereto.
The outer wall of the loop member preferably diverges outwardly from the inner wall proceeding from top to bottom so that when a belt is inserted into the loop member, the upper portion of the loop member will engage the belt regardless of the thickness of the belt.
It is desirable that the loop member be formed as a closed loop which can be withdrawn from the belt only by longitudinal movement thereof off of the end of the belt.
The spring hook preferably has a depressable spring latch which is wider than the other elements of the hook to facilitate ready manipulation thereof to latch open position to permit quick detachment of the key ring from the holder by the user.
The outer wall of the loop member may be wider than the inner wall and have suitable ornamentation thereon.
The key ring holder may be provided with pair of key rings connected by a rod of relatively small diameter, each of the rings being adapted to have keys secured thereto and one of the rings being secured to the spring hook. The rod may be a section of flexible steel wire which has loops secured thereto for retaining the rings.
Other features and objects of the invention will be apparent from the consideration of the accompanying specification, claims and drawings.